1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cleaning means and, more particularly, to an improved paint brush cleaning device.
2. Prior Art
Various types of paint brush cleaning devices have been utilized in the past. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,025 which discloses a hand operated paint brush cleaner employing a pair of opposed bristle brushes in a pool of cleaning liquid. The cleaning brushes do not engage the paint brush heel; that is, where the bristles meet the handle and where much unwanted paint tends to accumulate. U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,945 discloses a device designed to dry hardened paint to powder through the use of heating elements, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,505 discloses a device which combs out softened paint lumps with a rotary pin comb. Other patents utilize the cleaning of such objects as golf club heads, hair combs, eyeglasses and hair brushes (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,534, 2,082,991, 3,464,080 and 3,590,413, respectively). None of such devices provide means useful in removing paint from paint brush heels.
There remains a need for a paint brush cleaning device which can easily and rapidly remove paint from the bristles of a paint brush, along the entire length of the bristles, including the heel portion of the brush. Such device should be simple, durable and efficient and be capable of being manufactured in a variety of forms to suit individual needs.